Brother to Kiss in the Dark
by FantasyGirl222
Summary: Kadaj has a little secret... A dark secret. He's in love with someone very dear to him and nobody knows, but him...And his dark secret of course.KadajXYazoo. Contains Yaoi, of course. And sexual content.


_First of all, I do not own any of the Final Fantasy characters mentioned in this piece of fiction. And for all of you who do not think that two incredibly hot guys "getting it on" is hot, please, please do not flame. For all of you who do think its hot, ENJOY!!! ^_^_

_Brother to kiss in the Dark _

_(A KadajXYazoo oneshot)_

_Lying in the dark, Kadaj awaits for his dark secret. A few more minutes past and Kadaj begins to feel disappointment creeping into his heart. He settles himself within a daze. He dazes about what he's going to do when his dark secret arrives into his room. He then begins to think about what they did last night. His dark secret was ever-so loving to him. Up until then, all they have been doing together was talking and snuggling. But last night, his dark secret decided to wet his body with excessive kisses. Kadaj laughed and giggled, but then he met his dark secret's gaze… _

_His gaze had something to it that its never had before; a sort of deep, lust filled gaze. This gaze never left his eyes as he continued to cover his chest with his soft, wet kisses. Kadaj was just thinking about what his dark secret may do to him tonight, when he felt his bed being dented by someone sitting on it. Kadaj turned over on his back and stared at the dark figure sitting upright at the foot of his bed. Kadaj only wore a very thin net shirt and tight boxers. The dark figure in front of Kadaj seemed to be wearing tight black jeans made to fit your figure perfectly, and no shirt… And if he was mistaken, the tight jeans were undone! But of course, Kadaj could have been mistaken… Kadaj sat up to get a closer look at the figure he already knew. _

"_Yazoo?" he tilted his head slightly. "Yazoo, what took you so long. I almost fell asleep." That statement was a lie. Kadaj knew he would stay awake to wait for his beloved Yazoo, even if it took all night. Yazoo tilted his head and replied, "I'm sorry I took so long, Kadaj. Mother (Sephiroth) was giving me a long lecture on why I shouldn't shoot first then ask questions later." He smirked as Kadaj let out an amused laugh. Yazoo then suddenly moved closer to Kadaj, crawling on all fours from the foot of the bed, onto Kadaj's upright chest. He then slowly, pressed Kadaj's upright body into the cushiony mattress. Kadaj was surprised by Yazoo's sudden swift movement. "Ya-Yazoo…" He trailed off at the sight of Yazoo's eyes. They had that hungry, lust-filled gaze within them. Yazoo pressed his body closer against Kadaj till there wasn't even an inch separating them. He said nothing, he just stared into Kadaj's green eyes with his matching green, but lust-filled eyes. Kadaj could feel his cheeks growing hot… _

_He knew he was blushing deeply. The luminous, silver moonlight was shining into Kadaj's room, exposing Yazoo's tight body pressed against Kadaj's slightly limp one. Slowly, Yazoo moved his soft, pink lips to his younger brother's ear… "Kadaj… You look so delicious tonight. You just don't know how much I hunger for you right now." Kadaj flinched as he felt his older brother's wet tongue slithering inside of his ear. As he sucked and nibbled on his earlobe, his hands explored the surprised Kadaj's body. Kadaj could feel Yazoo's lustful excitement brushing against his lower belly. He could also feel his own member reacting to the pleasure of Yazoo's caressing. Yazoo had never done this before. Suddenly, Kadaj could hear Yazoo's slightly sharp nails ripping at the only thing that kept his touch from his soft porcelain skin. With the troublesome net shirt out of the way, he splayed his hands across his brother's beautiful chest. A low moan escaped Kadaj's throat. The sound surprised him, he wasn't familiar with it. Yazoo smirked. He knew his brother was enjoying this, but still couldn't believe it was happening. __He will help him to believe._

Yazoo began to passionately kiss Kadaj's chest, leaving wet trails from his neck to his nipple. He glanced up at Kadaj before sinking his teeth into one of his slightly erect nipples. Kadaj yelped and bucked forward at the sudden pain. Yazoo smirked against Kadaj's now fully erect nipple. Kadaj was highly confused at this time. _This was actually happening._ Yazoo began to pinch and tug on the neglected nipple and continued sucking and nibbling on the current one. This feeling was too much for Kadaj, he couldn't suppress the unwanted moans from escaping his throat and especially couldn't stop the growing erection of his member. Yazoo's own member was painfully erect and he was beginning to get impatient._ He wanted to fully explore his brother. _Yazoo engaged in his long trail of kisses down his younger brother's stomach, swirling his tongue around Kadaj's navel and ending his trail at the rim of his younger brother's tight boxers. Yazoo raised his head up and moved his eyes to the bulge that stuck out at the crotch of Kadaj's boxers. He smirked and moved his erotic gaze to his younger brother, who had been squirming and moaning the whole time Yazoo was leaving his wetness on his body. Kadaj turned his head, shameful of the erection he had from his older brother. Yazoo slightly tilted his head, noticing his brother's shame. Yazoo swiftly and silently moved up to Kadaj's face, which was still turned. He placed two fingers on Kadaj's chin and turned his face so their eyes met. Kadaj's eyes widened to the closeness of their lips and Yazoo's hypnotizing gaze. 

He felt his cheeks grow hot again. Yazoo said nothing, he only smirked as he lowered his beautiful soft lips to Kadaj's partially parted, pink lips. Kadaj's eyelids heightened but immediately lowered as the pleasure of Yazoo's wonderful kiss seeped into his nerves. Yazoo savored the softness of his younger brother's lips sucking and pulling at his bottom lip. _Oh how he wanted to devour him._ Kadaj finally began kissing back, fusing his soft lips to Yazoo's hungry ones. He parted his lips a little more, as if welcoming Yazoo inside. Accepting the invitation, Yazoo slid his slender tongue into the wet warmth of Kadaj's mouth and began exploring every inch of his mouth. Kadaj hesitantly did the same. 

Their tongues met then beautifully swirled and intertwined as they savored each other's taste. Yazoo suddenly broke the kiss, once again surprising Kadaj. He stared into Kadaj's surprised eyes before sliding back down to Kadaj's now aching erection. Kadaj watched as his older brother slowly slid the tightly fitting boxers off his hips, exposing his oddly shaved pubic hair first then his lengthy erection. Yazoo fixed his eyes on Kadaj's now fully nude body, marveling it's beauty. Staring at his younger brother's beautifully nude body, he remembered that his own body wasn't nude yet. His pants was already undone, so he just wiggled his way out of them and kicked them to the floor with his leg. He wore no underwear so his aching erection immediately flopped out. Kadaj tensed up when he heard the pants messily crumple onto the carpeted floor. He knew it meant Yazoo was now naked, but why? Two people being ontop of each other naked only meant they were going to do one thing, but, Yazoo couldn't possibly be thinking about doing…_That…_ Could he? His thoughts were interrupted by a wet warmth at the base of his throbbing member. 

Yazoo was swirling his tongue around the base of his brother's cock, working his way up to the crown and back down again while cupping Kadaj's testicles at the same time. There was no way for Kadaj to hold in the moans that escaped his throat, so he just gave in to them. He squirmed and groaned, gripping his pillow so he doesn't lose himself completely. Yazoo continued teasing poor Kadaj, he planned to keep teasing until his younger brother begged him to stop. Sure enough, Kadaj was losing control over his emotions, Yazoo's teasing game was driving him over the edge. He spoke in a silent voice, barely over a whisper, "Ya-Yazoo, please s-stop…Teasing me. I can't t-take it anymore…" 

His cheeks were warm and red, the slits in his pleading eyes were dilated with pleasure, and his beautiful strawberry lips were slightly parted. Yazoo smirked. He was amused that he had won at his twisted game of teasing. He slowly moved his mouth up the shaft of Kadaj's waiting cock, his lips softly brushing against the skin, and stopped at the crown. Yazoo quickly glanced at Kadaj before enveloping him with the wet warmth of his mouth. The feeling was amazingly extraordinary, Kadaj had never felt anything like it. He moaned and groaned loudly, along with that, he was thrashing and tugging at his poor pillow. _He was nearing his climax._ Yazoo hadn't realized how large his brother was, but with him fully in his mouth, he tried his best not to choke or gag. 

Yazoo focused only on swallowing all of his brother. He noticed Kadaj was nearing his climax, so he began sucking faster and faster, listening to his brother's breathing quickening. Kadaj couldn't hold it in any longer, he needed to release. Kadaj let out a cry, and with his back arched off of the mattress, he released his warm essence into Yazoo's waiting mouth. He then collapsed back onto the mattress, the spasms from his orgasm fading away. Yazoo opened his eyes and slowly moved them to Kadaj's dazed face. 

He then slipped his brother's wet cock from his mouth and sat up, his head tilted and come dripping from his soft pink lips. He had his signature smirk on his face as he stared at his younger brother's face with sex-wanting eyes. _He loved the effect he had on him. _He leaned forward, placing his hot body back onto Kadaj's and licked away at the dripping come from his bottom lip. He then place two fingers on his brother's parted soft lips. He began caressing them, moving his fingers closer to the gap in between them. He slipped the two long fingers into his brother's mouth and to Yazoo's surprise, Kadaj closed his mouth on the two fingers and started sucking them as if they were Yazoo's cock. 

Yazoo moaned at the erotic sight. The gesture was automatic. Kadaj knew what Yazoo wanted him to do with his fingers, so he just sucked them without being told. Suddenly the fingers were removed from his mouth. He opened his eyes and saw the dangerous expression on Yazoo's face. _He wondered what he would do to him next. _The thought was answered when Yazoo parted Kadaj's cheeks with one hand and slowly penetrated the tight ring of muscle with the first wet finger. Kadaj jerked at the strange feeling. Panic fell over him as Yazoo began opening his passage way with his finger, his muscles clenching onto the foreign object. 

When the muscles had completely swallowed his first wet finger, Yazoo entered his second moist finger. Kadaj squirmed a little. He didn't know why Yazoo was doing this. He couldn't be preparing him for sex, could he? He panicked at the thought, he heard it was quite painful the first time. When Yazoo was satisfied, he pulled his two fingers out and positioned himself, grasping his brother's hips. He then looked up and met his younger brother's terrified expression. He smiled thoughtfully and attempted to calm his brother. "Relax, I'll try to be as gentle as I can." Kadaj said nothing. He knew Yazoo was going to do what he wanted anyway and there was no changing his mind. He had to admit, he was curious of sex. He had always been curious. Seeing that his brother had nothing to say, Yazoo caressed Kadaj's cheek and at the same time, slowly pushing his way in, penetrating the loosened ring of muscle. 

Kadaj flinched and squirmed, pained gasps escaping him as he felt Yazoo parting him from the inside. A little impatient, Yazoo pushed the rest of himself inside his squirming brother, causing him to buck and cry out. Yazoo waited for Kadaj to recover a bit before starting to thrust in a rhythmic fashion. The feeling was simply beautiful, so warm… So tight. Kadaj thrashed and cried out, almost screaming, and clenched the sheets thinking that it would fade the pain… The gesture was futile. Yazoo continued driving himself into his younger brother and losing his sense of reality, the erotic feeling taking over him. 

The pain that rammed at Kadaj's nerves transformed into pure pleasure when Yazoo found his sweet spot. He now moaned and arched his back in sexual ecstasy as Yazoo now rapidly bumped his sweet spot. Yazoo hadn't realized that he had quickened his pace, he was so enveloped within Kadaj. He felt there was a need for the changing of positions, so he lifted the ecstatic Kadaj so he was now sitting on his lap. This position allowed him to completely fill his brother's warmth. With Yazoo's firm grasp on his hips, Kadaj began rising and falling, his erection rubbing against Yazoo's hot chest. Kadaj bounced faster and they both moaned as they neared their climax. Kadaj clenched onto Yazoo's back as he heard Yazoo cry out and felt the warmth of his come pouring inside of him, which triggered _his_ orgasm. He cried out as his own hot come burst forth, and splattered between them. They both collapsed onto the bed, which was moist from their sweat. So now they lay, breathing heavy from their radical orgasm. Kadaj nestled himself within his precious Dark secret's strong arms, thinking of what they've done tonight. He wondered what his beloved Dark secret was thinking. He knew one thing, though, _he loved his Dark secret even more now and hoped they would stay this way forever. _

Yazoo laid against the soft mattress, his dull gaze locked onto the ceiling above and his precious Dark secret within his strong arms. He wondered what his beloved Dark secret was thinking. He knew one thing, though, _he loved his Dark secret even more now and hoped that they would stay this way forever. _Softly, Yazoo whispered the phrase that confirms all, "I love you, Kadaj." The phrase was said with so much passion, Kadaj could help but raise his eyes to meet Yazoo's. He returned the phrase with the same amount of passion, "I love you, too, Yazoo." With the phrases of confirmation being said, they both drifted into a deep sleep, dreaming of each other and clenching onto each other tightly.

*_I hope you enjoyed this. It's really my first one-shot so I really want to know how I did. PLEASE REVIEW and thanks for reading, I should be creating more one-shots soon_. ^_~*

_~Fantasygirl_


End file.
